1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that uses a pointer.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device that displays various physical quantities using a pointer which is driven to rotate on a scale board by a power driving source is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 5-150307.
In displaying certain physical quantities on a display device, it is quite often desired to display the setting value and the measured value for the physical quantity. For example, in a display device that displays the object distance for a camera, the setting value of the object distance is displayed on the display equipment when the manual focus adjustment mode is enabled and focus adjustment of the phototaking lens is executed by a operation member, and when the autofocus adjustment mode is enabled the object distance measured by the distance measuring device is displayed and focus adjustment of the phototaking lens is executed automatically based on the object distance.
However, while problems do not occur in displaying the measured value of certain physical quantities if the measured value stays within the scale range of the display equipment, once the measured value exceeds or is less than the scale range the pointer points to the maximum scale or to the minimum scale respectively; hence the problem arises of determining whether the pointer is displaying the correct measured value or whether the measured value is outside the scale range.